let's erase the past
by Xianthra17
Summary: just a rush fic... made less than 4 hours....ITA-SASU..... a b-day gift for a dear friend...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

this story is poorly typed, so sorry... it was done in a rush... i didnt have time to arrange it. so it goes in one sentence at a time...

a birthday gift for my cool friend here in fanfiction ---- **aeonreclipse**... i hope you like it... ^0^

yaoi fic... mild rape (not that detailed) at the start... never tried writing one though.. this will be my first...

* * *

in this fic, itachi never annihilated their clan, but their parents still died... from a tragic mission.

itachi and sasuke are living alone as orphans, in the outskirts of konoha... at the end of the uchiha compound.

sasuke was under training to be a fully pledged jonin, while itachi was an anbu captain.

* * *

_itachi=seme/uke...sasuke=uke/seme ... give and take... i always believed that give and take relationships are hot..._

* * *

'.....' thoughts

"....." talking

* * *

_"nii-san, no matter how many times you'd hurt me... you can't make me hate you... i admit i hated you at first..._

_but time heals all wounds... i will always need you... i will always want you..."_

* * *

*****let's erase the past*****

**unang kabanata**

"hey nii-san..." the handsome 17 year old raven haired bloke greeted his elder brother as he arrived home one evening.

itachi nodded his response to his younger brother as his obsidian eyes followed the younger uchiha.

he sighed heavily, he reached for his slippers and closed the book that he was reading.

itachi got up and went to the door... he needed to get out of the house now that sasuke was home.

"otouto, i'll be outside..." itachi called out as he closed the door behind him.

it was always like this... itachi needed to avoid sasuke as much as possible. he tried his best to hate sasuke.

but his efforts were useless. he just can't stay in the same room with sasuke even for a minute now.

this all started when he discovered something about him that he never knew could exist.

itachi kept this secret for years, the secret of being madly in love with his otouto, sasuke!

_*****flashback*****_

_"hey nii-san, a girl kissed me at school today..." the irritated 6 year old sasuke told him one day._

_"really, sasuke? who was it?" itachi asked in an amused tone as he stared at sasuke's pouting features._

_"it's the haruno girl..." sasuke confessed as his pink lips turned into a frown._

_itachi chuckled as he patted sasuke's head "didn't you like it, otouto?" he asked the boy._

_"no! it was weird..." sasuke replied as he scowled, his little hands clenched into round fists._

_"weird? oh, come now otouto... where did she kiss you?" itachi asked still chuckling as sasuke pointed at his cheek._

_itachi's warm gaze roamed over sasuke... his sweet and innocent little baby brother. itachi cursed the pinkette in his mind._

_itachi inhaled deeply, 'sasuke why do you have to be related to me?' the depressed boy asked himself._

_he had been secretly fantasizing about his brother for the past two months... it had been a surprise for the elder uchiha._

_two months ago, as he was going down the kitchen... he accidentally saw his brother sasuke sleeping by the sofa._

_he looked so peaceful and relaxed, as his young body curled up into a small ball as sasuke hugged his body pillow tightly._

_itachi went near the sleeping figure, having the intention to wake his brother from his afternoon nap as a tease._

_but as he looked down, his eyes were mesmerized... as if cupid struck his heart with one of his love arrows that instant._

_his eyes looked at the pale cheeks with a hint of blush... then his gaze moved up to the closed eyes framed by long, curved lashes._

_he smiled warmly... fighting the urge to caress the silken cheek... he moved his gaze to sasuke's lips, his heart missing a beat._

_sasuke's lips were rosy pink in hue, half-parted and was moist and somewhat supple... it was like those lips were calling unto him._

_itachi got scared, he backed off and ran back to his room... sweat formed on his temples and dropped on the floor._

_itachi breathed with difficulty, he was almost choking... 'this can't be! for kami's sake... i'm a man!' he yelled inwardly._

_itachi couldn't believe it... his young mind couldn't comprehend why he wanted to kiss sasuke earlier._

_he can't understand why, but just minutes ago something new and complicated was born into him... something he never encountered._

_he can't explain why he noticed every detail in sasuke's sleeping face, the contours... the shape... and it was making his mouth dry._

_he was afraid to ask information about this new feelings... he was 10, almost a teen... and his young heart was acting weird._

_he never considered himself gay... he knew some things about homosexuality... just the basic information though... and he was not gay!_

_he wondered, 'why does it have to be my brother? kami are you mad at me?' itachi sighed as he looked at the heavens above._

_itachi told himself repeatedly...'this is just a mistake, it will pass...' over and over...._

_***********end of flashback*****************_

'this is just a mistake, it will pass...' his mind chanted as he walked farther from home.

this chant never worked ever since... it will never work... he kept on chanting this for years now to no avail...

itachi sighed as he kicked a pebble down his path... who was he fooling? no one can ever dictate the heart.

he frowned as he stared at his reflection by the river... he inhaled deeply and continued to frown...

itachi saw an attractive man with coal black eyes and long raven hair swaying with the breeze looking back at him.

he was actually one of the most sought out eligible bachelors in konoha, having quite a number of swooning fangirls hoping for his affection.

itachi was a silent man... serious and anti-social as his senpai, hatake kakashi once commented about itachi's personality.

it was true... itachi never mingled with people that much, only when occasion calls for it... or when he is on a mission.

he was a man of few words and few actions... a person who seemed to be always in deep thoughts.

itachi had one principle in life... 'less talk, less mistakes'... he was reserved, but always had something to say when asked.

itachi threw a stone into the water, and as the ripples blurred his reflection... he gave out a loud sigh.

"gah, kami!... why did you have to do this to me? why me? why sasuke?" he asked no-one... his voice full of distress.

his heart ached for years and no one can help him... he can't tell anyone... he would be ridiculed and be marked as an outcast.

itachi had been carrying this burden in his heart for more than a decade now... oh! the agony of loving his otouto in silence.

sasuke on the other hand was showering... he was used to itachi's coldness... though as far as he can remember, he wasn't this cold.

he could still remember the time when itachi would teach him jutsus and stuff... when their parents were still alive.

'maybe nii-san still couldn't find it in his heart to move on...' sasuke thought as the cold water ran over his tired body.

he closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing his muscles... he rested his head on the wall as the water poured over his naked body.

after showering sasuke went to his room... he rummaged his closet for something to wear for the night.

sasuke wasn't hungry... he was just extremely tired, his eyes were drooping... so he jumped to bed and in seconds was already fast asleep.

minutes later, itachi silently climbed the terrace by sasuke's room... he had been perched up on a tree, the one growing beside their house.

he was obsrving sasuke, he slowly went into sasuke's room... it was dim and sasuke's pale sleeping body glistened with the moonlight.

itachi stood by the edge of sasuke's bed... he stood there motionless and stared at the sleeping figure before him.

sasuke was sleeping soundly... his body was tangled with the black blanket that resembled a snake against his ivory skin.

itachi held his breath... his otouto was so beautiful in his eyes... and as time flies, the more he wanted to have sasuke.

he knew he needs to keep away from sasuke, for someday soon... all his self-control would vanish... he cant hold his self control forever.

he moved nearer... his steps firm and precise... and noiseless at the same time... he peeked over sasuke's sleeping face.

itachi sighed, as he filled his eyes with his brother's beauty... his hunger can never be filled, his thirst can never be quenched.

itachi's voice came out as a whisper... "sa-su-ke..." he said, feeling the syllables of the name as it slipped off his lips...

then his eyes became alarmed as he saw sasuke stir... itachi got up and quickly hid his form unto the darkness of the room.

sasuke woke up... he had a very strange feeling that he was being watched... he looked around, but found nothing but darkness.

he slumped back to bed... massaging his temples... he had a long day and his body was tired... but his mind was alert.

he tried to go back to sleep... and then suddenly he sensed a small emission of chakra at the corner of the room.

he activated his sharingan and saw that it was his aniki... standing at the corner of his room... staring at him intently...

"nii-san?" his voice croaked as he looked at itachi's direction. itachi moved closer to sasuke "yes otouto... it is i.." came the reply.

"what's wrong?" sasuke asked as he sat up and waited for itachi to reach him. he made room so itachi can sit down on the bed.

"nothing sasuke, just go back to sleep... your window was open, the door was locked and i left my keys... goodnight otouto..." the velvet voice explained.

sasuke nodded as he watched itachi leave his room... sasuke wondered why his aniki was lying... for he never locked the main door earlier.

* * *

chapter 1... poorly typed.... sorry this was done in less than 4 hours... rush, rush, rush!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

this story is poorly typed, so sorry... it was done in a rush... i didnt have time to arrange it. so it goes in one sentence at a time...

a birthday gift for my cool friend here in fanfiction ---- **aeonreclipse**... i hope you like it... ^0^

yaoi fic... mild rape (not that detailed) at the start... never tried writing one though.. this will be my first...

* * *

in this fic, itachi never annihilated their clan, but their parents still died... from a tragic mission.

itachi and sasuke are living alone as orphans, in the outskirts of konoha... at the end of the uchiha compound.

sasuke was under training to be a fully pledged jonin, while itachi was an anbu captain.

* * *

_itachi=seme/uke...sasuke=uke/seme ... give and take... i always believed that give and take relationships are hot..._

* * *

'.....' thoughts

"....." talking

* * *

_"nii-san, no matter how many times you'd hurt me... you can't make me hate you... i admit i hated you at first..._

_but time heals all wounds... i will always need you... i will always want you..."_

* * *

*****let's erase the past*****

**ikalawang kabanata**

sasuke wanted to scream... his aniki was lying to him! first, he noticed itachi avoiding him like a plague for years... and now this shallow lie.

something big must really be bothering itachi... their bonds were already at the verge of detachment, and sasuke wouldn't allow that.

his aniki was far too precious for him to loose... itachi was his everything... the sole reason for him being alive and motivated.

he missed the old itachi... the new but cold one was a pain in the ass... sasuke wanted dearly to have his old aniki back.

itachi cursed himself 'nice going...what an alibi...left the keys my ass..' he muttered under his breath, as he locked the door to his room.

he frowned, sasuke sensed him earlier... he must be very careful next time... there must never be a next time, he told himself.

but kami, how he loved watching over sasuke as the younger raven slept... how he enjoyed filling his eyes with his otouto's beauty.

he laid his tired body to the softness of his bed... he closed his eyes and all he could see was sasuke... his beloved sasuke.

the next day, itachi woke up with a splitting headache... thanks to the sleepless night he had imagining over sasuke.

when he went down to the kitchen, he was greeted by one of sasuke's rarely seen smiles... it seemed that sasuke was in a good mood.

"ohayou nii-san..." greeted the smiling raven as he bustled over the kitchen. itachi just nodded and went to sit over the counter.

sasuke poured itachi a cup of green tea and handed it over the elder raven..."what's wrong nii-san? why such a long-face?" sasuke asked.

"hn...don't mind me otouto..." itachi murmured under his breath. he grabbed the steaming cup and downed it right away...

"fuck!" cursed itachi as his lips and tongue burned, he forgot the tea was freshly brewed. sasuke smirked at his ever compossed brother.

"what are you smirking at?" itachi glared, his foul mood getting worse by the minute. sasuke chuckled as he eyed his brother.

"nii-san, you're so touchy today... you deserve a break... why don't you take a day off from work?" sasuke asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

itachi noticed the certain sparkle in sasuke's obsidian orbs "what are you talking about, sasuke?" he barked as he studied his otouto.

"nii-san, it just means that i'm asking you to spend a day with me... it will do you good..." sasuke said happily at the frowning itachi.

"i dont know sasuke... i need to go to the ANBU headquarters..." itachi said in monotone though the idea sounded wonderful.

"oh come on nii-san, we never get to spend time together anymore...it's been years!" sasuke frowned, his lower lip pouting a bit.

itachi thought hard as his heart hammered against his chest... it would be heaven for him to spend the day with sasuke alone.

but he kept thinking 'can i actually control myself? can i stop the urge to pin him on his back and smother him with kisses?' itachi sighed.

sasuke eyed itachi as the elder seemed to be in deep thoughts... he was crossing his fingers behind his back... hoping... fervently...

"alright sasuke, i think i can take the day off..." itachi finally sighed in defeat and that made sasuke's grin even wider.

so they packed some lunch, and headed over to the mountains... to a tiny indoor earthen pool only known to the two of them.

they discovered this pool years ago, when itachi and sasuke went hunting for some wildflowers to surpirse their mother.

it's been years since they last went there... sasuke was extrmeley overjoyed when itachi suggested the place as their destination.

itachi's heart swelled with love as he looked at sasuke, he transformed from being the serious 17 year old to his 5 year old hyper-active persona.

so off they went to the cave amongst the mountains, to the clear pool in the heart of the cave... it was well lit due to a crack on the roof.

sasuke was enjoying their brotherly bonding, though both were silent... itachi can see the happiness shinning from sasuke's eyes.

when they reached the pool, sasuke yelped in happiness "nii-san, let's go!" he said eagerly as he removed his shirt as he headed for the pool.

silently cursing, itachi was regretting the fact that he agreed to spend the day with sasuke... much to his dismay, sasuke was half naked now.

"nii-san...come on, the water is warm..." sasuke said as he playfully splashed an ample amount on itachi and the elder ducked.

"later sasuke..." itachi said in monotone as he waved his hand, as if shooing the playful younger raven with his pranks.

itachi eyed sasuke, hungrily as his dark eyes followed the flow of water to every ripple of his otouto's muscled body.

itachi gasped as sasuke went under a small waterfall and ducked his head under it... itachi gawked at the alluring scene before him.

itachi was now sweating, as his blood drained out of his already pale complexion... he bit his lip to wake him up this immense sensation.

he needed to wake up from the lust taking over his sanity... his groin twitched as it started to harden, waking it from it's slumber.

he wanted to end this... this misery that was eating the very core of his soul... he rummaged the basket for a handkerchief or that sort.

when he found one, he went forward to claim sasuke... "i'm really sorry otouto..." he whispered under his breath as he advanced.

sasuke became aware that itachi was already in the water... but as he turned his head to face itachi, he was met by his mangekyo sharingan.

all he heard was a faint 'tsukuyomi' then everything went dark. sasuke tried his best to concentrate, but he cant seem to free himself from itachi's genjutsu.

"nii-san..." sasuke said, he knew itachi would be listening... sasuke can't feel nor see anything... he was now itachi's virtual prisoner.

"otouto..." itachi's husky velvet voice filled the imaginary world... sasuke gasped out loud, the sound tingled scarily unto his spine.

"nii-san...what is the meaning of this?" he asked as he frantically looked for any opening to escape the wretched genjutsu.

"sasuke, i know you'd hate me after this...but believe me, i just cant help myself..." itachi said as his voice seemed to grow closer.

suddenly sasuke saw itachi, standing before him... his eyes were crimson as his black tomoes spun around lazily.

sasuke started to tremble, his heart was ramming in his ribs... his breathing was getting uneasy... he was almost choking...

sasuke started to sweat, he then saw itachi move closer... an evil smile graced the elder's lips, his eyes focused only to sasuke.

"nii-san... please..w-what a-are you planning to do to me?" sasuke asked as his voice grew unsteady... fear stained the younger uchiha.

itachi's smile grew wider, his crimson eyes clouded with lust... "sasuke-kun, just relax... i'll be gentle..." the velvet voice crooned.

sasuke's eyes grew large as itachi advanced with lightning speed, he grabbed both of his hands and covered his mouth with force.

the screams sasuke tried to make were muffled by the gag in his mouth, sasuke trembled as he stared at itachi with his evil smirk.

sasuke realized the illusion he was in was only for the eyes... the body wasn't trapped in genjutsu... everything was happening in reality.

itachi tied sasuke's hands, though he squirmed... an unseen force held him from his freedom. the entire darkness turned blood-red.

"nmff-nnhhnngg..." pleaded the younger raven through his gag... but itachi heard nothing... he can only feel the need to claim sasuke...

itachi ripped off sasuke's trousers and his undergarments. as the action exposed the pale flesh before him, itachi's lust reached it's climax.

sasuke was so beautiful... so pure... so clean... itachi ran his hands over sasuke's naked body, admiring the work nature created.

sasuke squirmed, screaming as his body writhed under itachi's touch. but his screams were contained... nobody was there to help him.

itachi pulled sasuke by the hips, his strength overpowering the frightened uchiha "...you're mine sasuke...all mine you hear?" he grinned.

sasuke was facing itachi, as the elder pulled his legs upward exposing his rear entrance before the sexually frenzied elder raven.

itachi was off his trousers, his erection came to view. sasuke gulped at the sight... this can't be happening... this is not real...

itachi moved closer, the greed for flesh pictured in his sharingan orbs... "nnnngghghhh....." sasuke tried his best to fight his aniki.

"sasuke... you're all mine..." itachi whispered as he thrusted his entire hardness into sasuke's untainted entrance.

"gghhhngghghgh...." sasuke's muffled screamed echoed around the genjutsu world, his obsidian eyes grew watery as the excess tears rolled off.

itachi was savoring his success, the tearing of the virgin flesh and the sensation of the warm tight hole around his shaft was perfect.

"kami, sasuke you're so tight!" the lust-frenzied uchiha grunted as he started to thrust in and out of sasuke...

sasuke was already crying, his efforts were futile... he never had the opportunity to learn how to dispell tsukuyomi or a mangekyo illusion.

through the pain, sasuke's mind continued to work... he can't believe his aniki could have demonic thoughts for him... to lust him this way.

every thrust tore the flesh of sasuke's behind. blood started to trickle out of his ass... staining itachi's turgid shaft along the process.

itachi seemed to be enjoying every second of it, with eyes closed, the elder continued to fuck him... claim him.. mark him.... rape him....

sasuke never expected this to happen... the day that he thought would give them a nice brotherly bonding turned into an incestuous nightmare.

here he was like he always dreamed off... to be with his aniki... but not like this... never like this... this was a complete mistake!

sasuke's mind went blank, his body felt numb... though physically, itachi was pumping in and out of him... his body rejected the pain.

he was now broken.. stained.. and useless... sasuke started to feel disgusted with himself... he felt so used... so soiled...so fucking dirty.

he then heard itachi scream his orgasmic climax, he felt the long-haired raven fill him with his seed... it was over. everything turned black.

* * *

chapter 2... poorly typed.... sorry this was done in less than 4 hours... rush, rush, rush!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

this story is poorly typed, so sorry... it was done in a rush... i didnt have time to arrange it. so it goes in one sentence at a time...

a birthday gift for my cool friend here in fanfiction ---- **aeonreclipse**... i hope you like it... ^0^

yaoi fic... mild rape (not that detailed) at the start... never tried writing one though.. this will be my first...

* * *

in this fic, itachi never annihilated their clan, but their parents still died... from a tragic mission.

itachi and sasuke are living alone as orphans, in the outskirts of konoha... at the end of the uchiha compound.

sasuke was under training to be a fully pledged jonin, while itachi was an anbu captain.

* * *

_itachi=seme/uke...sasuke=uke/seme ... give and take... i always believed that give and take relationships are hot..._

* * *

'.....' thoughts

"....." talking

* * *

_"nii-san, no matter how many times you'd hurt me... you can't make me hate you... i admit i hated you at first..._

_but time heals all wounds... i will always need you... i will always want you..."_

* * *

*****let's erase the past*****

**ikatlong kabanata**

itachi regained his state of mind, he felt relieved... he looked at his right and saw sasuke lying on a large rock slumped and gagged.

itachi searched his heart for any guilt... he found none... he was actually overjoyed... contented and fulfilled.

sasuke was glassy-eyed... staring blankly into space... his pale naked body had scattered bruises all over... from itachi's grasps.

itachi then released sasuke from his illusion... he knew sasuke would kill him for this... he didn't care... he can now die happily.

sasuke's mind didn't want to think... he can't comprehend what had just happened... his aniki... his hero.. his guardian... just raped him.

he can feel the stinging agony on from his behind... he can feel the coldness wetness enveloping his naked flesh... but he ignored them.

he was used to pain... but his system can't accept the fact that he was raped... he was now damaged beyond repair.

he felt someone touch his cheek, he knew it was itachi... who else could have the nerve to make any body contact with him?

"otouto..." the once soothing voice filled his ears in a different tune now. it sounded like a monster trying to mask his voice like an angel.

sasuke didn't move... confusion filled his entire being... he remained silent... how he wanted to kill itachi right now.

"sasuke, i..." itachi said but sasuke turned to face the elder raven. his eyes were locked to itachi... his lips quivered...

"don't say anything itachi... nothing you can say will undo what was done..." sasuke said, his voice was emotionless.

sasuke then fell into a trance. itachi felt bad... he never planned to take sasuke by force. but his inner self wanted the claim so badly.

itachi caressed sasuke's wet hair... the younger raven remained unmoving. itachi carried the limp naked body and made a couple of hand signs.

they appeared in the uchiha residence with a puff of smoke. the teleportation jutsu carried them back home with ease.

itachi then laid sasuke to bed. he got a blanket and covered the naked flesh. sasuke still continued to stare with empty eyes.

months after the incident, sasuke continued his training... but a drastic change happened to the younger uchiha...

he became colder and aloof. he turned more anti-social. he even stopped smirking and the once rare smile was never again seen on his lips.

sasuke became a loner, even naruto noticed the difference but was too afraid to ask the raven what his problem was.

sasuke felt betrayed... he will get his revenge soon... he would even offer his soul to the demons just to get a chance get even with itachi.

the more he tried to hate itachi, the more his heart begged to be free... his mind screamed death, but his heart echoed love.

he grew afraid, despite the traumatic experience, he had learned to love his aniki at a different... pretenses aside, itachi will always be his possesor.

sasuke would try his hardest to erase these romantic feelings... fuck! the man molested him... and it hurt his ego like hell.

he had to overcome this stupid infatuation... he needs to be avenged... itachi needed to be lectured, he scolded himself.

itachi on the other hand, went on with his life. he completed missions after missions with perfection and ease.

he never heard a word from sasuke after the incident... he would see sasuke from time to time, but the younger would disperse from his sight.

itachi wanted so badly to talk to sasuke, to ask for forgiveness... for a second chance maybe... but his pride was getting in the way.

itachi continued acting as if nothing happened... he never tried to converse woth sasuke anymore... they were strangers under the same roof.

one day, itachi was sent on a mission with his fellow anbus to the land of the lightning. it was to be a month long mission.

sasuke was thanking kami silently... he had a month to plan a revenge against itachi... he will make his aniki pay dearly.

sasuke went to itachi's room...sensed for any traps or indicators... he found none.. the coast was clear...

he went to itachi's cabinet, it was locked... as always... since they were younger, sasuke never saw the contents of this wooden mystery.

sasuke picked on the lock, as soon as he heard the click his heart pounded... he pulled the drawer out slowly ...'creak'came the sound.

to sasuke's surprise he saw his things... his long lost things... he saw his worn out forehead protector, some of his testpapers from school.

he saw his ripped shirt, his blood-stained bandage... everything he owned that he threw or lost were here...

sasuke was about to freak out... his aniki was obsessed with him in some way... then he saw a book with 'diary' labelled to it.

* * *

chapter 3... poorly typed.... sorry this was done in less than 4 hours... rush, rush, rush!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

this story is poorly typed, so sorry... it was done in a rush... i didnt have time to arrange it. so it goes in one sentence at a time...

a birthday gift for my cool friend here in fanfiction ---- **aeonreclipse**... i hope you like it... ^0^

yaoi fic... mild rape (not that detailed) at the start... never tried writing one though.. this will be my first...

* * *

in this fic, itachi never annihilated their clan, but their parents still died... from a tragic mission.

itachi and sasuke are living alone as orphans, in the outskirts of konoha... at the end of the uchiha compound.

sasuke was under training to be a fully pledged jonin, while itachi was an anbu captain.

* * *

_itachi=seme/uke...sasuke=uke/seme ... give and take... i always believed that give and take relationships are hot..._

* * *

'.....' thoughts

"....." talking

* * *

_"nii-san, no matter how many times you'd hurt me... you can't make me hate you... i admit i hated you at first..._

_but time heals all wounds... i will always need you... i will always want you..."_

* * *

*****let's erase the past*****

**ika-apat na kabanata**

sasuke got it and sat on itachi's bed... he flipped through the pages, his eyes scanned the contents of his aniki's deepest thoughts...

a certain entry caught his attention...

**may 5, xxxx**

_i cant understand why i feel this way towards sasuke, i know its wrong but i cant help it... im in love with my brother._

**july 24, xxxx**

_sasuke is now officially 6 years old and a day... he is getting cuter. how i love my baby brother_!

**september 17, xxxx**

_sasuke told me that the pink-haired witch kissed him. the nerve of that girl. nobody should claim his first kiss. it should be me, sasuke is mine._

**october 3, xxxx**

_sasuke came home from school and was crying, mom and dad were not home so i was left to comfort him. he hugged me. i was so happy i could hardly breath._

**november 13, xxxx**

_dad and mom passed away. the hokage told me they died along with the others on duty. i felt bad, how will i tell sasuke this?_

**november 14, xxxx**

_sasuke found out about our parents, kami...i wish i could take all his pain away. it hurts me to see my beloved crying._

**december 25, xxxx**

_a sad christmas for the two of us... sasuke has been silent lately... i wish i could kiss his pain away._

**january 2, xxxx**

_new year was boring. sasuke talked to me for a while. i can still see the pain in his eyes. i will protect him forever._

the confessions written by itachi bored into sasuke's heart... itachi had loved him since they were young...

he just couldnt understand why the rape was necessary... he could've just confessed... sasuke was sure he wont freak out.

the hatred he had for aniki slowly disappeared as he continued to read itachi's diary... remembering the highlights of every entry.

soon sasuke felt love overflowing from his heart... maybe it all happened since itachi was stressed out... he deserved another chance.

sasuke continued to read the confessions itachi made on the lifeless book... sasuke's eyes studied his aniki's writings.

as his thoughts travelled, he couldn't stop himself from imagining his aniki's face... he sighed... he cant deny it... he loved itachi more than a kin.

as he stayed motionless, absorbed in his own world, the daydream was broken when he heard the door bang open.

"sasuke?" itachi said, his eyes locked unto sasuke's hands... in his otouto's grasp was his diary!

"sasuke..." his voice stopped, he was to bewildered to think... he came back home to retrieve the map he left for the mission.

he couldn't believe sasuke would touch his things... of all things his diary... where all his deepest secrets were written.

"nii-san... are all of these true? or you're just trying to fool me again...." sasuke's voice came out steady, filling the silence.

"otouto... " itachi said, unable to make a sentence to answer the query given by his brother to him.

sasuke stood up, leaving the notebook at the bed's edge. he moved closer to itachi, his eyes focusing intently on the older raven.

for the first time after the dreadful incident between the two, sasuke was able to look straight into itachi's eyes.

sasuke studied the proud features of his aniki... the stubborn chin, deep set eyes, the pink lips... that he now wanted to taste... so badly.

"so you wrote in your diary that you love me nii-san..." sasuke said tauntingly at his aniki... he walked towards his aniki and circled him.

itachi stood motionless, he tried hard not to show any feelings... but his heart was beating wildly... his throat was running dry.

as sasuke circled around him, like a predatory feline ready to pounce any moment... sasuke's eyes blazed... itachi had to blink twice.

sasuke's eyes didnt blaze with anger... it displayed confidence... dominance... hunger... and clouded to the extremes... with pure lust.

itachi wanted to back off... he had never seen sasuke so serious... sasuke looked well-planned... and itachi was getting nervous...

sasuke continued to circle around itachi slowly, in a lazy patterned intervals... like a snake, wrapping his coils around his prey.

itachi watched, if he wanted to... he can actually outrun sasuke... he was after all an excellent shinobi... but he couldn't seem to.

but itachi wondered, why his feet won't move. he stood there, rooted to the floor. his mind was asking him to run, but his heart stopped him.

itachi stared unto sasuke's perfect face... with the arrogant smirk. he was still so breathtakingly beautiful in his eyes, as always.

as itachi moved to back off, sasuke pounced unto him...he was fast... too surprised, itachi fell on his back... with sasuke on top of him.

sasuke pinned both of itachi's hands... he was semi-crouched, so he manuevered the task easily... a sly smirk stained sasuke's lips.

"so you're in love with me, nii-san?" sasuke purred unto itachi's ear... his warm breath caressed the tiny hairs on itachi's skin.

the elder raven shivered at the sensation, he got up... as he stood, he remained silent... though his heart was already beating like crazy.

itachi had to tell sasuke his feelings... if his younger brother was planning to kill him, at least he could die in peace.

itachi closed his eyes... he waited for sasuke to advance... his mission was forgotten... it was only sasuke... everything was for sasuke.

sasuke saw itachi close his eyes, like a silent surrender... he smiled, as his eyes scanned itachi's physique before him.

itachi was wearing his anbu uniform. the black body-forming leotard like inner cloth was hugging itachi's muscled form.

sasuke licked his lips... he never knew that if you stared too much... one would hunger... one can crave...

sasuke's heart yelled, it was against his brain's wishes... his brain shouted murder... but his heart wanted something softer.

finally his heart and mind negotiated... it would be a wonderfully sweet revenge... the idea was devouring sasuke's sanity.

if itachi wanted him so bad... then he will give it too him... he will claim itachi the way his aniki claimed him....

* * *

chapter 4... poorly typed.... sorry this was done in less than 4 hours... rush, rush, rush!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

this story is poorly typed, so sorry... it was done in a rush... i didnt have time to arrange it. so it goes in one sentence at a time...

a birthday gift for my cool friend here in fanfiction ---- **aeonreclipse**... i hope you like it... ^0^

yaoi fic... mild rape (not that detailed) at the start... never tried writing one though.. this will be my first...

* * *

in this fic, itachi never annihilated their clan, but their parents still died... from a tragic mission.

itachi and sasuke are living alone as orphans, in the outskirts of konoha... at the end of the uchiha compound.

sasuke was under training to be a fully pledged jonin, while itachi was an anbu captain.

* * *

_itachi=seme/uke...sasuke=uke/seme ... give and take... i always believed that give and take relationships are hot..._

* * *

'.....' thoughts

"....." talking

* * *

_"nii-san, no matter how many times you'd hurt me... you can't make me hate you... i admit i hated you at first..._

_but time heals all wounds... i will always need you... i will always want you..."_

* * *

*****let's erase the past*****

**ika-limang kabanata**

"nii-san..." sasuke's velvet voice caressed itachi's nape. the elder gasped at the sensual feeling he was getting... sasuke was behind him.

itachi still had his eyes closed, but all his senses were wide open... he had eyes everywhere and they were getting delirious.

sasuke held itachi's hands, then he trailed his lips on itachi's nape... his butterfly kisses sent goosebumps to every inch of itachi's skin.

"ungh... sasuke..." a small grunt and a moan escaped itachi's lips. if sasuke was planning to take him, he would allow it, wholeheartedly.

sasuke knew itachi wouldn't run away... the obvious bulge in his aniki's pants informed sasuke of his growing desire.

"nii-san, i...am mad...with...you..." sasuke whispered, and accompanying each syllable was a feathery kiss on itachi's neck and nape.

itachi shivered... his otouto was actually playing with him... seducing him... torturing him sensless...

"sasuke..." itachi exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. sasuke then faced him and looked straight into his eyes "yes nii-san?".

"i.. wanted to tell you i'm sorry..." itachi said as he looked back, not breaking their eye contact. neither had used the crimson eyes.

"your apologies are futile..." sasuke growled, his voice was in deep monotone. itachi bowed his head and stared at his feet.

sasuke moved, tilted itachi's chin up and faced him... "nii-san, why did you do it?" his dark eyes pleaded for information.

"i had to sasuke... you might not listen if i didn't use force..." came the reason... the alibi was extremely shallow for sasuke.

he pushed itachi, and the elder fell on his back. he didn't fight back, he just remained unmoving... sasuke crouched down before him.

"uchiha itachi, you are reckless and cold-hearted... you dont care what your actions may cause..." sasuke said angrily to itachi.

"...you are selfish and sadistic... you think only of yourself..." barked the angered raven, his eyes flashed crimson with every word.

"kami nii-san!" sasuke groaned in frustration as he leaned over itachi's face... "but despite all that, damn, i still want you!" he yelled.

itachi was stunned as he felt sasuke's lips crush to his own. the warm, sweet lips that haunted his dreams was now kissing him hungrily.

itachi tried hard not to respond, but the call of his flesh was so great and he cant deny himself the pleasure of tasting sasuke.

he opened his mouth, allowing sasuke's demanding tongue an entrance to his sweet cavern. his hands were on sasuke's hair, pulling him closer.

he moaned as sasuke french-kissed him harder... their tongues duelling for dominance... dancing with their heartbeat's melody.

"hmmmnnn... itachi..." sasuke murmured over their locked lips... sasuke gazed into itachi's eyes "i want you, itachi..." he confessed.

itachi blinked, sasuke's savage anger melowed down. his eyes were drowning with lust, with love. he then felt sasuke's erection on his thigh.

"nii-san, no matter how many times you'd hurt me... you can't make me hate you..." sasuke said softly as he caressed itachi's flushed face.

"i admit i hated you at first...but time heals all wounds... i will always need you... i will always want you..." sasuke said huskily.

itachi sighed deeply, sasuke was above him... his otouto's frame was pressed over his body, every skin contact made burned like hell.

itachi placed his heated palm on sasuke's right cheek as his thumb traced the pink lower lip of his beloved brother.

"forgive me, sasuke... im sorry... for everything..." he pleaded as he tugged sasuke's face closer to him.

"please take me, sasuke..." he whispered into sasuke's ear. his eyes sparkled as he saw a wide grin grow on his otouto's lips.

sasuke ducked and captured itachi's lips... their kiss was passionate, their tongues swirled around... feeling... tasting... exploring...

itachi's hand roamed over sasuke's back while sasuke ducked and directed his kiss to the creamy skin of itachi's neck.

sasuke inhaled his aniki's scent... he smelled so good... so fuckingly addicting... he couldn't help himself from licking itachi.

"ungh..." itachi gasped as he felt sasuke's wet tongue trail on the hollow of his neck, he arched his head to give sasuke more space.

sasuke wanted so badly to ravish itachi... he smelled so good and he fuckingly tasted just as good as he smelled... damn his aniki!

greedily, sasuke removed the body armor covering itachi. he then ripped the thin black cloth concealing his aniki's heavenly body.

he was able to achieve this feat while they kissed, itachi squirmed as sasuke passed his calloused fingers over his sensitive nipples.

"gah...sasuke!" a lustful grunt escaped itachi lips as his mouth was released from the fiery kiss he just shared with his otouto.

"you like that nii-san, dont you?" sasuke whispered, smirking at his aniki... itachi glared at sasuke, his face flushed from embarrasment.

sasuke gave out a soft chuckle... he never expected that the mighty itachi was so submissive in bed... he actually pleaded to be ravished on.

sasuke crawled down and gave itachi's nipple a lick. itachi's boy jolted upward... the darkening rosy hue staimed the hardened nipple.

sasuke neglected the other nipple... he travelled lower... soon enough he was face to face with itachi's erection, concealed in his pants.

he quickly ripped the nuissance off, itachi was now naked... the hardened shaft came to full view... it was red, pulsating and twitching with desire.

"nii-san, you're quite big..." sasuke whispered as his fingers nimbly traced the contours of itachi's cock, the elder bit his lip from the sensation.

sasuke enveloped his hot mouth over itachi's member... "gah!" itachi grunted as sasuke's tongue moved, the feel of the wetness and warmth was euphoric.

sasuke never knew what to do... but in his mind, he made the things he wanted to feel... he was a man after all... all their needs were identical.

he devoured itachi's cock, pumping him in and out of his mouth... the friction was slippery and pressured as his saliva lubricated the movements.

sasuke then licked itachi's balls... and he heard his nii-san moan... sasuke pumped harder and faster, his hands gripped the cock even more.

itachi was now breathless... what sasuke was doing to him was beyond his wildest fantasies... nothing can beat the real thing!

"hhaaahhhh sasuke!" itachi screamed, his cock pulsated even more, it throbbed under sasuke's firm grip, his pre-cum dripping like crazy.

sasuke continued to give itachi a blow job, he then deep-throated the elder raven... choking himself in the process... but it earned a wonderful moan.

"ahhh sasuke... more... fuck! gah!" itachi moaned and screamed, his body squirming as he jerked his hips upward for sasuke to devour more of his cock.

sasuke bobbed his head up and down faster, his mouth enveloped itachi's entire length... his free hand fondled itachi's balls... itachi yelled with delight.

"ahh.. fuck.. ungh! harder! that's it.. ahhh.. ahhh.... kami-sama!" itachi screamed as he came inside sasuke's mouth... his hand clenched on sasuke's hair.

sasuke looked at itachi, who was now trying to catch his breath... his flesh was glistening from the drops of sweat sprayed over the pale skin.

itachi looked at sasuke, the trail of his seed mixed with sasuke's sweet salive traced over sasuke's lips down to his chin erotically.

he saw sasuke smile... a twinkle in those obsidian eyes made itachi aware that something else was brewing in sasuke' mind naughtily.

"oh, nii-san..." sasuke said in a sing-song voice... itachi raised an eyebrow.. "what?" he asked. "turn around nii-san... now!" sasuke demanded.

* * *

chapter 5... poorly typed.... sorry this was done in less than 4 hours... rush, rush, rush!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

this story is poorly typed, so sorry... it was done in a rush... i didnt have time to arrange it. so it goes in one sentence at a time...

a birthday gift for my cool friend here in fanfiction ---- **aeonreclipse**... i hope you like it... ^0^

yaoi fic... mild rape (not that detailed) at the start... never tried writing one though.. this will be my first...

* * *

in this fic, itachi never annihilated their clan, but their parents still died... from a tragic mission.

itachi and sasuke are living alone as orphans, in the outskirts of konoha... at the end of the uchiha compound.

sasuke was under training to be a fully pledged jonin, while itachi was an anbu captain.

* * *

_itachi=seme/uke...sasuke=uke/seme ... give and take... i always believed that give and take relationships are hot..._

* * *

'.....' thoughts

"....." talking

* * *

_"nii-san, no matter how many times you'd hurt me... you can't make me hate you... i admit i hated you at first..._

_but time heals all wounds... i will always need you... i will always want you..."_

* * *

*****let's erase the past*****

**ika-anim na kabanata**

itachi couldnt help but gulped loudly... the fire in sasuke's eyes were blazing with desire. itachi's heart missed a couple of beats.

"sasuke... i..." itachi's voice trailed off as sasuke advanced over itachi. he grabbed itachi's hand and held them firmly on his back.

"nii-san... i want you..." his husky voice filled itachi's ear. sasuke was standing behind itachi, holding the elder raven's hands firmly.

sauske bit the elastic red tie holding itachi's long hair. as the material was cut off, itachi's soft locks was released... curtaining his back.

itachi gasped, everything sasuke was doing was so erotically sensual to him. goosebumps started trailing over his pale ivory skin.

he felt sasuke nuzzle his face on his nape against his hair and skin "sasuke..." he mewled softly, as he started to get a hard-on again.

sasuke chuckled. his aniki was so sensitive. he then released itachi's hands and directed his hot palms to itachi's naked chest.

"ungh..." itachi moaned as sasuke's hands passed over his nipples in swriling motions... what his otouto was doing was relaxing him in a way.

"nii-san... you just stay put..." sasuke crooned as itachi leaned his back unto him. his shaking knees were giving in...

he couldn't stand straight... he couldn't even think straight... with all these wonderful sensations sasuke was giving to him.

sasuke started to walk forward, pushing itachi to his bed. he fell over on all fours... his long hair draped over his pale shoulders.

sasuke was most likely to drool... itachi looked so delicious... so enticing, so inviting... as he looked back and eyed sasuke intently.

sasuke undressed quickly... he couldn't wait much longer... his own erection was throbbing like crazy and twitching with desire.

he knelt behind itachi... holding his buns firmly... "sasuke... im not ready... i..." itachi said, but sasuke wasn't listening.

"nii-san... i took you.... you need to take me as well..." sasuke grinned widely as he grabbed itachi's hips, directinf it to his shaft.

he then pulled itachi's hips towards him, immediately thrusting his hardened, dripping cock to itachi's hot tight entrance...

"ahhhhhh! damn! fuck! sasuke! get it out... ahhhh!...it hurts! gah!" screamed itach as he felt sasuke pushed everything into him.

the burning sensation in his ass was killing him... he felt the ripping of his flesh as the engorged muscle invaded his territory.

"sasuke! ah! no! dont! kami! stop!" itachi's pleading voice filled the room. itachi now felt what sasuke underwent when he took him by force.

sasuke was enjoying... oh! the feel of the tight flesh clutching his erection, though the friction was stinging a bit, it still felt wonderful.

sasuke slowly thrusted in and out of itachi, his own pre-cum and itachi's blood lubricating the felt deliciously painful for itachi.

itachi's screams mellowed as the stinging sensation subsided... his ass finally accepted sasuke's claim... it soon felt wonderfully good.

"kami-sama...sasuke...more..." itachi moaned "kami that feels so good..." itachi said in between his soft sighs of pleasure.

itachi was a sadist as well as a masochist... as sasuke found out. itachi was full of surprises... it made him more appealing to sasuke.

sasuke moved in and out of itachi, feeling the warmth and comfort his aniki's tight sweet hole was offering him.

"sasuke, harder... fuck me...ahh... that's it... right there! fuck...fuck...fuck.... aahhhhh!" itachi screamed with every thrust.

sasuke was loving the noise his aniki was doing... it was turnning him on more every second... he pushed harder, earning a loud scream.

he increased his pace, itachi's ass was devouring sasuke's entire length as if there was no tomorrow. sasuke closed his eyes with a shudder.

the tightness and the consuming pulsation of itachi's ass was bringing sasuke to his orgasmic climax, as he continued to thrust harder.

"sasu-ah! ah! fuck... more... harder...harder...ahh...right there... fuck!" itachi screamed in pleasure as sasuke hit his prostrate.

sasuke wasnt hearing anything now... his concentration was focused on itachi's ass... clenching his cock to the nines.

their movements were in rhythm, they rocked in unison... sasuke felt the uneasy tied knot in his abdomen about to burst out.

itachi wanted more of this... he cant get enough of the feel of sasuke filling him to brim. he met each thrust with force.

"kami, sasuke! harder! dont stop! ahhh!" itachi yelled in frenzy... sasuke obeyed, his thrusts increased until it reached a certain intensity.

sasuke shuddered as the tremors in his groin exploded out, filling itachi. itachi felt the sudden warmth in him in time of sasuke's scream.

sasuke collapsed over itachi's back... to exhausted to move... itachi also collapsed, his hands too tired to carry the both of them.

as they remained silent, both trying to catch their breaths... sasuke moved nearer. he reached over and intertwined his fingers with itachi's.

they looked in each other's eyes for an odd minute or so, finally sasuke cleared his throat "nii-san..." he murmured softly.

itachi tried to keep his tired eyes opened to look lovingly at his otouto "yes, sasuke?" his reply came out as a soft passionate sigh.

"i love you nii-san..." sasuke said as he snuggled closer to itachi's warmth. itachi smiled as he caressed sasuke's spikey hair.

"i love you too, otouto... for a long time now..." he whispered as his eyes closed back, both journeyed to dreamland hand in hand.

********************************* FIN *********************************

_sorry, the story might be too bland... this is what came up when i rush..... ^_^_


End file.
